El baile y el salon
by ladyunebarton
Summary: Un baile de fin de año, tan hermoso, tan especial, Harry encontrara el amor al bailar. HxD. Dejen reviews. Dedicado a Terry Maxwell.
1. El Baile de Graduacion

**Esto esta dedicado a la mas hermosa de las mujeres, a mi amada pareja de baile, la que me ah enseñado a amar. Felicidades por tu cumpleaños, y espero que siguas pasándola junto a mi. A Terry Maxwell.**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, y no trato de lucrar con ellos, solo quería dar un bonito regalo de cumpleaños. Todo propiedad de JKR. La canción pertenece a Café Tacuba y se llama El baile y el Salón.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.

Harry Potter tenía 18, un joven de hermoso cabello negro, y ojos deslumbrantes, del color verde más profundo que se pudiera ver, a veces oscurecidos por su seriedad, o el brillo maniático cuando se le ocurría una idea. Pero aun así, para aquel que supiera observar, se daría cuenta el ligero vació que se escondía en su pecho.

Había muerto toda la gente que alguna ves conoció como padre o madre, y la soledad le arruinaba lentamente. Se miro en el espejo muchas veces, arreglando nerviosamente la pajarita de su túnica de gala. Había vuelto a la escuela después de un año, como todos los demás alumnos que interrumpieron sus estudios a causa de una horripilante guerra.

Para los sobrevivientes era una fortuna estar de regreso en Hogwarts y aun mas seguir sus vidas donde se detuvieron, la nueva directora era Mss. McGonagall que había permitido aun a pesar de sus edades regresaran. Ahora ya habían terminado el curso, y Harry se miro de nuevo en el espejo…con su elegante túnica de gala, esta era color negro como su cabello. Y tomo el birrete que estaba sobre la cama, lo acomodo con cuidado y suspiro.

El hubiera deseado que sus padres lo admirasen como un graduado, que el Director Dumbledore, lo viera con sus penetrantes ojos y su barba blanca, o que Hagrid le diera palmadas de alivio, Quizás Sirius le daría algunos consejos para conquistar a alguna chica. Y la señora Weasley le recordaría lo guapo que era. Pero no…

Ninguno de ellos, estaría para el, era un dic importante que pasaba solo con la soledad, tenia amigos por supuesto, pero jamás compensarían la falta de figuras paternales. Pero al diablo su sentimentalismo, era una noche que debería ser llena de diversión, y así seria el se divertiría…

Bajo por las escaleras del dormitorio, y abajo la sala común era un caos, los chicos buscaban a sus parejas, y las chicas estaban hermosas. Había varios chicos de cursos menores, viendo con interés el caos, Harry busco a sus dos amigos.

Hermione Granger, y Ron Weasley estaban abrazados en una esquina, simplemente abrazados, y Harry no los interrumpió de inmediato, aun recordaba como su mejor amigo casi moría por su culpa, y aun que Ron no le guardaba resentimiento por la horrible cicatriz que adornaba su rostro y parte de su cuello, el se sentía culpable, suspiro mientras movía la cabeza para olvidar aquellos pensamientos que parecían estar dispuestos a molestarlo toda la noche.

Ella volteo el rostro, y Harry sonrió, se separaron y caminaron juntos sin decir muchas palabras, hasta pasar por el retrato de la dama gorda.

El castillo, tenia la mayoría de sus pasillos solos y silenciosos, sus pasos retumbaban en cada rincón, llegaron por fin al gran comedor, adornado con de una manera hermosa.

El emblema de las casas lleno de moños dorados, y sillas redondas, mucha gente ya se encontraba ahí, los profesores platicaban en una esquina.

Alguien piso el pie de Harry, una muchacha rubia se disculpo con el, y luego se perdió en el tumulto.

-"Harry, vamos a bailar esta pieza, ya volvemos"- dijo el pelirrojo muy alegre, aquella canción le encaba a ambos.

-"aquí los espero"- respondió cruzándose de brazos.

Harry no tenía pareja, no es que las chicas no lo encontraran atractivo, pero simplemente, no tenia interés en ninguna de ellas, al final había decidido ir solo, igual que una solterona llena de gatos.

La música comenzó, el pianista se movía con alegría, las percusiones le siguieron, una tonada disco, una canción que invitaba a bailar…, Harry sonrió. El cantante comenzó con su voz.

_La vida es un gran baile _

_y el mundo es un salón _

_y hay muchas parejas bailando _

_a nuestro alrededor_

de entre la multitud, el rubio de su obsesión, apareció, con una túnica de gala color verde botella, el cabello perfectamente arreglado, sus zapatos increíblemente limpios, y sin una arruga que le quitara el encanto, Harry frunció el ceño, Draco Malfoy se había convertido en su obsesión desde 6° año, y para su disgusto, su interés en el, no había disminuido.

_Y entre toda esta gente _

_nos fuimos a encontrar, _

_parecíamos predestinados para así bailar._

Draco lo miro también, sonrió de una manera encantadora, de inmediato Harry se sonrojo, el rubio atravesó la multitud y llego hasta el, le tendió la mano, invitándolo a la pista. Y Harry no pudo rechazar la oferta.

_Yo que era un solitario bailando _

_me quedé sin hablar _

_Mientras tú me fuiste demostrando _

_que el amor es bailar_

ambos se mecieron con la música, sus miradas se quedaron pegadas, y de repente, para Harry el mundo solo eran ellos dos; sabia perfectamente que Draco era igual que el, ahora no tenia familia, y desde que habían terminado su enemistad, había aprendido a entenderlo.

_Miradas en silencio y quien lo iba pensar. _

_que después de este primer baile _

_me iba a enamorar_

Harry no supo en que momento dejo de ver aquellos ojos plateados, pero estaba seguro que era debido a la cercanía de sus rostros, cerró los ojos solo para sentir aquel beso tan esperado

_Nos besamos bailando _

_en medio del lugar. _

_La música ya iba llegando al último compás._

Harry paso los brazos alrededor de Draco, y fue correspondido, la gente se había quedado mirando a ellos, en medio de la pista, incluso la gente había parado de bailar, solo para mirar una demostración de amor tan conmovedora.

_Yo que era un solitario bailando _

_me quedé sin hablar _

_Mientras tú me fuiste demostrando _

_que el amor es bailar_

El gran salón retumbo en aplausos, y ellos se separaron un poco, un gran sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y Draco comenzó con una risa melodiosa, sujeto su cuello y lo abrazo, declarándole a los presentes que Harry Potter de ahora en adelante eran suyo.

_Y ahora que estamos en la pista tú y yo, _

_no quiero que dejemos de bailara así, _

_pues vienen otros ritmos que te _

_quieren separar de mi, _

_y no pueda abrazarte ni sentir tu cuerpo, _

_y vuelva a bailar solo como antes _

_de estar junto a ti,_

Y ahora ambos corrían por los grandes pasillos del castillo, Harry no sabía hacia donde iba, pero no le importaba, confiaba ciegamente en Draco, por que su corazón le gritaba que era lo correcto.

_Yo que era un solitario bailando _

_me quedé sin hablar _

_Mientras tú me fuiste demostrando _

_que el amor es bailar_

Llegaron a las habitaciones privadas de Draco (lo que es ser privilegiado), se tumbaron sobre la cama en un abrazo, muertos de la risa, por que no había nada que interrumpiera ese momento, nada importaba realmente si estaban juntos..

_Y así bailando quiero _

_que me hagas el amor, _

_de hombre a hombre _

_voleuz-vous coucher avec moi?_

Draco comenzó deshaciendo el nudo de su corbata, y luego lentamente los botones, uno después del otro, su pecho quedo desnudo, Draco lo acaricio lentamente, y se besaron de nuevo. Harry termino desnudo, tendido entre las elegantes y cómodas sabanas, pero no dejo que Draco continuara, tenia algo importante que decirle antes de que la pasión de ambos le cegara los sentidos…

-"Draco…yo…yo…te amo…"-

-"yo también te amo Harry Potter…"- el rubio sonrió, había dicho su apellido con la arrogancia de siempre, pero a el, esta ves no le molesto, y de echo comenzaba a acostumbrarse.

Se fundieron en un abrazo que era mas eterno que un minuto, un abrazo que los llevaría a la eternidad de un baile. Por que la vida es eso, un gran baile, y el mundo un gran salón, y todos necesitamos a la pareja perfecta, que nos enseñe a bailar.

_Yo que era un solitario bailando _

_me quedé sin hablar _

_Mientras tú me fuiste demostrando _

_que el amor es bailar _

_Yo que era un solitario bailando _

_me quedé sin hablar _

_Mientras tú me fuiste demostrando _

_que el amor es bailar _

_Terry, Te amo mi vida hermosa!._


	2. Baile Kumbala de Ex alumnos

**Kumbala es un Song Fic One Shot. Liado con otra historia corta, llamada "El baile y el Salón"(HxD). Si prefiere puede leer la primera parte primero, es altamente recomendado. **

**De todos modos, si no quiere leer la primera, ****Kumbala puede ser leído por separado. **

**La letra y música, de Kumbala, pertenece a la maldita vecindad. Yo uso su canción para expresar mis sentimientos a una persona. **

**TERRY TE AMO. **

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS. **

Harry Potter tenia 30 años. Su rostro había dejado tiempo atrás la juventud infantil. Y había llegado a la edad en la que eres suficientemente joven para disfrutar de la vida adulta sin importarle realmente la vejez.

Su sonrisa era gentil, suave y carismática. Mientras que sus ojos comenzaban a contener la sabiduría.

Sin embargo, había una sola cosa en el mundo que lo hacia sentirse tan joven como cuando tenia 18 años.

Algo que le estremecía el alma, le bramaba los oídos. Mover los pies. Cerrar los ojos. Dejarse llevar. Soñar despierto.

Bailar.

Bailar había sido la cosa mas importante en su vida hasta el momento. Y Harry sospechaba que no dejaría de serlo. Pero no simplemente mover los pies sobre la música, siguiendo notas y ritmos.

Y es entonces cuando la segunda cosa mas importante para Harry tomaba papel en su vida. Pero es injusto ponerles un número dentro de su corazón. En realidad bailar lo había llevado a la segundo. Y lo segundo no vivía sin el baile.

Amar.

O más claramente, Amar a Draco Malfoy.

Un solo baile lo había llevado a Draco Malfoy. Y desde entonces, su corazón palpita, suspira y sueña a Draco entre la pista.

A veces parecen tantos años desde entonces. Y aun peor el pasar de los cumpleaños. Pero mientras Draco baile en su vida. Harry cree que puede simplemente dejar los años correr.

Desgraciadamente, la realidad es, y será que el tiempo pasó. Draco no es muchacho tampoco. Y otras miles de cosas han pasado entre ellos.

No solamente viven para si mismos. Aun que Harry lo prefiriera. Tienen carreras a las que deben dedicarles devoción. A veces son tan distantes y diferentes.

A veces el tiempo pasa tan rápido, y sus ocupaciones tan apretadas, que cruzar palabra durante la noche es una gran hazaña. Incluso viviendo juntos, y durmiendo en la misma cama.

Harry recuerda los tiempos en los que no había periodos largos de tiempo sin haberse dado un beso. Una caricia, y una mirada.

Y entonces Harry miro el reloj. Las manecillas dieron las seis de la tarde. El suspiro. Su pecho se apretó. Sus entrañas se revolvieron. Los nervios afloraron.

A veces tiene miedo de estar tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo. En el peor de sus escenarios. Su relación seguiría enfriándose como las ventiscas del invierno. Que no serian mas que otra pareja de ancianos cansados. E irritados, que son el triste recuerdo de un amor lejano. Pero tan acostumbrados el uno del otro como para separarse.

Y Harry no quiere eso. El quiere que cuando Draco baje de su habitación. Su corazón se detenga. Reviva y lata con mas fuerza.

Quiere seguir diciendo te amo, con una flama interna, no solo como una frase de buenos días.

Draco le sonríe. Y Harry sonríe de vuelta.

Se ofrecen la mano. Y ambos aceptan.

_Luz, roja es la luz_

_  
luz de neón_

_  
que anuncia el lugar_

_  
Baile Kumbala Bar_

_  
y adentro la noche es_

_  
música y pasión_

Bienvenidos dicen los meseros del Kumbala cuando Harry y Draco cruzan el umbral. Y Harry sabe que algo mágico esta por pasar. Hay algo, algo extraño dentro de si. Algo que juega con sus recuerdos.

Baile Kumbala para ex generaciones de Hogwarts. Y Harry entiende de inmediato que siente la misma chispa en el aire que cuando bailaron por primera vez. Draco aprieta su mano. Y los nervios de Harry estallan en escalofríos que le recorren hasta la entrepierna.

Vaya forma de celebrar un aniversario, piensa Harry con una sonrisa.

_Sol, no entiendes lo que pasa aquí_

_  
esto es la noche_

_  
y de la noche son las cosas del amor_

_  
el corazón a media luz_

_  
siempre se entregará_

Tantas cosas y tantos años. Pero Draco nunca cambiara la manera estable y segura de guiarlo hacia la pista. Sus ojos grises le miran con profundidad. Y Harry solo le sonríe en respuesta.

Las notas ya se mezclan alrededor. Las parejas anónimas ya se pierden alrededor. La música del danzon. Harry recarga su cuerpo. La mano en su hombro. Y sus temores se desvanecen.

Un año más, Un años más junto a ti, quiere gritar. Pero no hay nada que detenga el suave vaivén de sus cuerpos sobre la pista.

_Mar, todo el ambiente huele a mar_

_  
mucho calor_

_  
sudores en la piel, sudor sabor a sal_

_  
y en la pista una pareja_

_  
se vuelve a enamorar_

Harry levanta el rostro. Draco en el contraste de las luces. Su cabello dorado. El baja, ambos se besan. Lento. Prometedor. Apasionado. Desconocido, sin embargo es remembranza.

Se conocen, sus labios se rozan. Sus respiraciones se agitan. Sus cuerpos reaccionan.

Igual, igual que aquella noche. Y siempre, siempre será igual.

_Una brisa, una caricia_

_  
y en la pista una pareja_

_  
se vuelve a enamorar_

_  
un sabroso y buen danzón_

_  
a media luz el corazón_

_  
y en el Kumbala todo es_

_  
música y pasión_

_**The End. **_

_**Terry, en -09-16-05- Te escribí. El Baile y el Salón. Con motivo de tu cumpleaños. **_

_**Hoy es Domingo 16 de Septiembre de 2007. Escribiéndote, una vez mas, que te amo. **_

_**Te amo. **_

_**Feliz Cumpleaños. **_


End file.
